


Again

by stuckysleftarms



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckysleftarms/pseuds/stuckysleftarms
Summary: When Steve was assigned a mission with a team called the “Guardians of the Galaxy”, he wasn’t sure what he expected. But he knew it wasn’t this. Not a green woman, an invisible man, a bug, a tree, a raccoon, and Peter.But somehow, Peter was more jarring than all of them.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is the first work I'm posting to AO3, exciting, I know. Anyway, I wrote this a while back ago for a challenge where I was given two random Marvel characters to smash into a relationship, and boom, this was created! I hope you enjoy it, and I feel I somehow made this ship pretty believable. 
> 
> Song: "Again" - Doris Day  
> Link: https://youtu.be/hcwrr5rXLn4

When Steve was assigned a mission with a team called the “Guardians of the Galaxy”, he wasn’t sure what he expected. But he knew it wasn’t this. Not a green woman, an invisible man, a bug, a tree, a raccoon, and Peter. But somehow, Peter was more jarring than all of them.

The man was attractive, sure, but it wasn’t just that. It was the way he spoke about things he loved with the utmost passion and sincerity, how he was able to make the entire ship laugh without even trying to, and how he walked around as though he had no idea how he affected everyone around him. He was a star, as his name suggests, and Steve was pretty sure he was falling for him.

“Hey Rogers, what song do you think we should play next, since Rocket decided he no longer values my music choices?” Quill asked, legs up against the dashboard of the ship and eyes shooting daggers at the raccoon next to him. His voice broke Steve from his thoughts, and suddenly he remembered their situation. They were hurling through the universe in search of Hulk, who decided to take a space vacation again.

“Oh shut your traphole. I simply suggested a change in style.” The raccoon shot back, shaking his furry head.

Now the other guardians were listening in, all eyes on Steve. The thing about Peter was that when he asked a question, he expected an answer. Not just because he didn’t like being ignored (though that was part of it) but also because he genuinely valued the opinions of others. Yet another thing Steve admired about him.

“How about something from the 40s. My time...” Steve suggested. He didn’t really care about what they played in the ship, as long as he got to see Peter humming along happily and tapping his fingers. Occasionally he’d get up and dance, and it was a rare, welcomed sight.

Peter hummed in acknowledgment and nodded his head, before looking through his playlist. He probably didn’t have anything from his era, which Steve expected.

“Oh, here we are!” Peter exclaimed, before pushing a button with a giddy expression.

The sound of slow, sweet music filled the aircraft like honey filling a bowl. Steve recognized the song immediately. “You didn’t have to actually-“ He was cut off by Peter jumping from his seat and heading over to his, which was closer to the back area of the ship.

“Stop your yapping and dance with me.” Peter laughed and held out his hand, a goofy grin on his face. Steve looked around at the other guardians, but they didn’t seem to be paying much attention, as if they were used to this sort of thing.

He was going to protest further, before being yanked up and dragged to the back of the ship, where Peter pulled him close, into a typical slow dance position. They were similar heights, but Peter still took the role of the man. His hands were on Steve’s waist, and the blonde instinctively wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders.

_Again, this couldn’t happen again_

“Why are you doing this?” Steve whispered, moving with Peter to the beat of the music. Their bodies were perfectly in sync, both clearly skilled dancers. Steve’s cheeks were tinted pink.

_This is that once in a lifetime_

“You don’t like it? I just thought you could loosen up a bit-“ Peter laughed softly under his breath, pulling Steve closer so that their chests were touching.

_This is the thrill divine_

Steve leaned his head forward, and now their foreheads were touching as well. “No, no I like it. It was just-“ He paused, not able to find the word.

“Unexpected?” Peter offered, a crooked smile still on his lips.

_What’s more, this never happened before_

The blonde nodded. “Unexpected.” He confirmed, and suddenly everyone else in the ship melted away so that it was just the two of them.

_Though I have prayed for a lifetime_

“This is cheesy, but I’ve had this song saved since you got on the ship. I just could never find an excuse to play it for you.” Now it was Peter’s turn to blush, and his dancing faltered a bit before returning to its steady rhythm.

_That such as you would suddenly be mine_

“Seriously?” Steve asked, utterly taken aback. He didn’t expect that, and was certain that Peter held no feelings for him. Sure, they grew close pretty quickly, and the man seemed to truly respect and value his opinion, but those were things Steve had gotten used to whilst holding the title of Captain America.

_Mine to hold as I’m holding you now_

“Yeah. I had it all planned out. First I would play the song and dance with you, luring you into my trap of charming good looks and suaveness, and then you’d be head over heels and I’d- am I talking too much?”

_And yet never so near_

“No. You’re not.” Steve shook his head and laughed breathlessly, eyes alight. “It’s cute.”

“Good. Good. Can I kiss you now? Because that’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while and-“

“You can.” The captain cut him off, shaking his head in amusement.

_Mine to have when the now and here disappear_

And so he did. Peter kissed Steve like he was the finest man in the entire galaxy. Well, he was, to Peter at least. Captain America wasn’t someone you exactly come across often. Their mouths moved like their bodies to the music, perfectly in sync, soft and slow. Then they pulled away.

_What matters, dear, for when_

Steve was in shock, unsure of what to say. He almost couldn’t believe it happened. He stood quiet, and just continued to dance with Peter as if all of his dreams didn’t just come true in one small moment.

_This doesn’t happen again_

“Was that okay?” Peter asked, unnerved by Steve’s silence. Had he gone too fast? Things went quickly in space, there wasn’t time to waste.

_We’ll have this moment forever_

“Better than okay.” Steve responded, nodding. Their foreheads were still touching, and if he wasn’t mistaken, the room had gotten a few degrees hotter.

_But never, never, again_  
_We'll have this moment forever_  
_But never, never, again._

“Okay.”


End file.
